Our Fates Are Already Entwined
by LD-2014
Summary: Coco smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. He had never thought that this girl would be so much more to him. His premonitions showed their frequent future meets, but never had it shown that things would go this far. Although he wasn't fully happy, because he had just realized his own feelings, possibly a bit too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Toriko (c) Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro**

**Author's Note – This story takes place in no time. By no time, I mean it doesn't have a specific time that it happens in within the storyline of Toriko. **

**Coco X Himeko(OC)**

**Summary: Coco smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. He had never thought that this girl would be so much more to him. His premonitions showed their frequent future meets, but never had it shown that things would go this far. Although he wasn't fully happy, because he had just realized his own feelings, possibly a bit too late.**

* * *

**Our Fates Are Already Entwined  
****Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hmm...Komatsu?" A girl's voice resonated through a hall.

She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore a short sleeved, white blouse fit with dark blue jeans.

"Why...isn't there anyone to greet me?" The girl continued to walk through the hall. There, she saw a large man with blue hair standing in front of a door, his pose looking as though he were thinking. "Excuse me..." The girl said, getting his attention.

The blue haired man turned around. "Hmm? What?"

"Do you know if a boy named Komatsu is around the area or in this building?" The girl asked.

"Komatsu? Yeah, he's in there cooking something up right now. Why?" The blue haired man was inspecting the girl.

"Oh, so you know Komatsu? That's great. I'm Komatsu's cousin, Himeko. Nice to meet you." Himeko bowed down in politeness to the stranger in front of her.

"Hah!? Komatsu had a cousin!?" The blue haired man was stunned. He then coughed and composed himself slightly, just slightly. "I'm Toriko. Komatsu is my chef."

Himeko looked at him, "Toriko? Bishokuya Toriko? One of the Four Heveanly Kings Toriko? Ah, you must be _that_ Toriko." Himeko pointed a finger at him.

"What do you mean by '_that _Toriko'?" Toriko asked, as though it was an insult.

"Hmm...in my letters that Komatsu writes to me, he talked about you a lot. I'd never really expect to meet you in person though." Himeko said blandly.

"Well, there's always a first for everything." Toriko said, looking back at the door. "Komatsu's going to take some time to finish cooking. Hmm...why don't I bring you to the table then? Oh yeah, why are you here then, Himeko?" Toriko asked as if he knew her for quite some time as he lead her through the long hallway.

"I'm here to stay with Komatsu from now on." Himeko said.

Toriko raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "From now on? But Komatsu is going to be with me on trips. Well, somtimes."

Himeko looked at him curiously. "But I sent a letter to Komatsu saying that I was going to stay with him. He said that it was okay."

"Hah!? What's Komatsu thinkin'?" Toriko said as he opened the double doors.

"Ah, Toriko's back." A man wearing a green hat of some sort said.

"Hmph. How unbeaut'ful." A man with colorful hair said.

"Toriko~!" A girl said, running up and hugging Toriko.

"R-Rin? When did you get here?" Toriko asked surprised.

"Hm-Hm, just a minute ago." Rin answered. "Oh, who is this?" Rin eyed Himeko.

Himeko looked at Rin. "I'm Himeko, Komatsu's cousin." Himeko said, bowing respectfully. "I apologize to barge in on this uhmm..."

Rina continued to eye her up and down. Himeko started to fidget a bit uncontrollably. Rin got closer to her and Himeko turned her head to the side in nervousness.

"Uh-uhmm...can you please not uhh...stare so hard at me like that?" Himeko managed to say from Rin's unnerving stare that she only gave to girls with Toriko.

"Hmm...as long as you're not after Toriko then it's good." Rin said as she spun around to sit at the table.

"Matsu's cousin huh? Hm, you're hair feels good, but not good enough. But your skin...it feels softer than the average. And your name is Himeko? A beaut'ful name yes, but it doesn't fit someone like you...I'm Sani. What do you use on your skin?" Sani asked Himeko.

Himeko took a deep breath after Rin was out of her bubble. She looked at Sani. "Sani? Then you must be one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Sani. Komatsu always talks about how you are actually nice under some act..." Himeko said.

"Matsu does? Hmph, all of that is a lie. How unbeaut'ful." Sani said as he turned his head away.

"Oi, oi, looks like that is true though Sani!" Toriko said as he laughed.

"That's true, Onii-chan." Rin said.

"Really." The man wearing the green on his head said. "Ah, I'm Coco." Coco said as he looked at Himeko. "I've never heard of Komatsu-kun having a cousin though."

"Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings...Komatsu sure has some great friends." Himeko said.

"Right?" Rin said. "He has a knack for cooking though!" Rin complimented.

The doors opened again.

"It's ready!" Komatsu said as he entered with mutiple carts of food. "Today's men- what!?" Komatsu's eyes looked directly at Himeko. "Hi-Hi-Himeko-nee!?"

Everyone looked at Himeko.

"Wait..."

"-nee?"

"Oi Matsu, what's all this 'bout?"

"Eh? Ah, sorry, everyone. This is Himeko, my cousin."

"But you just called her your sister." Toriko said.

Komatsu laughed. "Well, she practically raised me. But, Himeko-nee, why are you here so early?" Komatsu asked her.

"Y'know, Hime's reaction to us is different from usual people." Sani said.

"Well...Himeko-nee is always like that. She treats everyone the same...even criminals that I feared for her life when I became head chef of Hotel Gourmet. Maybe even more so than mines..." Komatsu said.

"Komatsu..." Himeko was tugging on his chef hat.

Komatsu looked up at Himeko. "What?"

"Sorry."

"Eh? No, you don't have to apologize. Don't worry about it. Well, since your here, tha-"

"We already introduced each other, so let's eat, Komatsu!" Toriko said.

"Eh? Really?" Komatsu looked at Himeko for confirmation.

"Yeah."

* * *

Everyone was eating around the table now. Himeko took a seat between Komatsu and Coco. She ate specific items. Coco noticed this and questioned her out of curiousity.

"Himeko-san, I've noticed that you're not eating the appig and you seem to be avoiding the pineapple pudding...are you possibly allergic to apple?" Coco asked. "Oh, you don't have to answer. I just asked out of thoughtlessness, I'm sorry."

Komatsu stopped eating and looked over at Himeko. Himeko looked at Coco.

"Yes...I am allergic to apple." Himeko answered.

Toriko looked up. "Allergy huh? That's a rare condition nowadays. Well, you're only allergic to apples, there are still plenty of other fruits out there." Toriko said as he continued to fill his stomach.

"Allergic to apples? I've never met anyone with allergies before. How is it like? Is it ugly?" Sani questioned.

"Onii-chan, that's insensitive!" Rin scolded. "Geez, your a Heavenly King yet you act like that."

Komatsu noticed Himeko's tenseness. "Ah, now, now, we should just eat. I did cook all of this." Komatsu said, looking back at his cousin. _"Himeko-nee..." _

"That's right! We should all enjoy this food that Komatsu made!" Toriko said.

Coco noticed Himeko's slight tenseness as well. "I apologize, maybe I shouldn't have asked." Coco said to Himeko.

Himeko looked at him. "Eh? No, that's no problem at all. It's just that..." Himeko trailed off.

"Oh yeah, Himeko-nee, where is Ray?" Komatsu asked.

"Ray? Who is that, Komatsu?" Toriko asked.

"Ah, I made Ray wait outside. That's what I was troubled about...where will Ray stay?" Himeko asked Komatsu.

"Oh...I never thought about that..." Komatsu said. "Wait...you left Ray at the front of Hotel Gourmet!?" Komatsu immediately left his seat and checked out the window. "Eh!? What's with all the cameras!?" Komatsu exclaimed. "At this rate, Ray will go out of control! We got to stop their flashes!" Komatsu screamed in panic.

Himeko got up and left her seat to see outside. There were multiple flashes. She could see Ray from the floor she was on.

"Ray...they need to stop." Himeko said.

Everyone else walked over.

"What's wrong with a few flashes of the hotel?" Toriko asked.

Rin looked down to see the pet named Ray. Shock filled her face. "O-oi, is your pet that sand-colored animal?" Rin asked.

Himeko looked at her and nodded her head. "That's Ray."

"No way!" Rin yelled.

"Why are you yelling Rin? That's so unbeaut'ful." Sani said.

Coco's eyes narrowed at the scene below.

"Onii-chan! That's a Carmdillo! A Carmadillo!" Rin said, pointing out at the window.

"A Carmadillo? What is that?" Sani asked.

"Carmadillos were said to be extinct..." Rin said. "They hold caramel within their shell that they will secrete whenever they want. I didn't know it was still alive."

"If we don't stop the flashes from the cameras, that Carmadillo will go on a rampage." Coco said.

Himeko looked at him. "Yeah. Ray always hated unnatural flashes." Himeko walked out to the balcony.

"Eh? Himeko-nee, what are you doing?" Komatsu said.

Himeko started to get on the railing.

"Hi-Himeko-nee! What are you doing!? Stop! That's suicide!" Komatsu said as he ran out to the balcony.

"I'll be fine...I think...Ray is down there to catch me." Himeko said unwavering.

"Oi, oi! Is it really safe for you to fall down from that height!?" Toriko said.

"Yeah! That's totally unsafe!" Rin said.

"Falling from such a height is just unbeaut'ful." Sani said.

"Now, now, we still have time before Ray goes out of control." Coco said.

"No, this is the fastest way." Himeko said as she jumped.

Komatsu's eyes shot wide open, as with everyone else's.

"Himeko-nee!" Komatsu screamed as she fell.

"Sani! Use your hair to catch her!" Toriko yelled.

"I can't. She's falling down at too fast of a rate that my hair can't catch her." Sani said as if it was something he met with everyday.

"Eh!?" Rin exclaimed.

Toriko rolled up his sleeves. "I guess there's no choice then."

"Kiss." Coco said as he jumped down. Kiss, the Emperor Crow came swooping down under Coco's call.

"Oi! Wait, Coco! Seems like there's no choice, huh? Alright then. Let's get down there quick. C'mon Komatsu!" Toriko said as he ran to the elevator.

"Eh!? Bu-bu-"

"It's okay. Coco has Kiss." Toriko assured Komatsu.

"And if she does fall on that Carmadillo, she should be fine. The shell of a Carmadillo is said to be as soft as a pillow from all the caramel stored in their bodies." Rin said with a smile.

"We-well, that's true...and I never would have guess Ray was an extinct specie either." Komatsu said as he quickly followed Toriko. "Then...I'll leave Himeko-nee's life to Coco-san."

Toriko smiled. "That's right."

* * *

Himeko fell down the at a fast rate, but even in the fast rate, she controlled her body.

_"Ray is near the entrance...I need to move forward slightly..."_ Himeko thought as she shifted her body slightly to moved forward. Himeko took her current situation rather calmly.

She then heard a bird's call, but she could't turn her head to see what it was. A second later, she saw a large black bird that was beside her from the corner of her eyes. She saw Coco on it. As quickly as she saw them, she was swooped onto the bird by Coco. Kiss was still diving down at a rapid rate but smoothly flew upward slightly so that he was flying forward again. Himeko looked up to see Coco's smile.

"That was a bit reckless, don't you think?"

Himeko didn't say a word as Kiss flew down slowly. The cameras weren't faced to the Carmadillo at all anymore. They were all facing Coco.

"Did that girl try to commit suicide?"

"It's Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings!"

"Isn't that an Emperor Crow!?"

"Who is that girl?"

"Bishokuya Coco just saved a person from a fall!"

Himeko jumped off of the Emperor Crow and ran over to the Carmadillo. She ran over and hugged it.

"Sorry Ray." Himeko said as Komatsu came running out with tears.

"Himeko! You're safe!" Komatsu came in to hug both Himeko and Ray. "And it's Ray!"

Toriko and the rest came out.

"It's Toriko and Sani of the Four Heavenly Kings!"

"Oh, so this is the supposed extinct Carmadillo!" Toriko looked at it. "I want a taste of the caramel!"

"Uwah~! It's a real Carmadillo!" Rin said with stars in her eyes.

"Hmm...such a majestic animal really. Why didn't I know about this?" Sani asked.

Coco walked over.

"Sorry, Komatsu." Himeko turned around to face Coco. "Thank you very much, Coco-san. And to your Emperor Crow."

"His name is Kiss. And it wasn't a big deal." Coco said. "Although, we should get out of this area soon." Coco suggested.

"That's probably a good idea, Coco-san." Komatsu said.

"Oh! We can go to my house! I'm sure Obsauras and Terry wouldn't mind Ray! You too, Coco, with Kiss." Toriko suggested.

"Yes, yes! I agree! Let's go to Toriko's home!" Rin said cheerfully.

Himeko looked at Komatsu. "Is that okay Komatsu?"

Komatsu looked back at Himeko. "Of course! Let's go, let's go! We can also figure out what will happen with Ray as well."

"That's fine with me." Coco said. "And Kiss as well."

"Hmph, I have nothing else to do." Sani said.

"Yosh, let's go!" Toriko said.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – Coco needs more love. First insert of this story. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Toriko (c) Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro**

* * *

**Our Fates Are Already Entwined  
****Chapter ****2**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Oh! We can go to my house! I'm sure Obsauras and Terry wouldn't mind Ray! You too, Coco, with Kiss." Toriko suggested. _

_"Yes, yes! I agree! Let's go to Toriko's home!" Rin said cheerfully. _

_Himeko looked at Komatsu. "Is that okay Komatsu?" _

_Komatsu looked back at Himeko. "Of course! Let's go, let's go! We can also figure out what will happen with Ray as well." _

_"That's fine with me." Coco said. "And Kiss as well." _

_"Hmph, I have nothing else to do." Sani said. _

_"Yosh, let's go!" Toriko said. _

Everyone sat in Toriko's living room soundly. Himeko took a sip of the tea that Komatsu had made.

"It's delicous." Himeko said, savoring the taste.

"Yeah! I made that one specifically for Himeko-nee!" Komatsu said. "It's actually a blend of the teadpoles and one of the dried mushrooms that you had given to me by mail." Komatsu said proudly.

"Eh? You make her something special, but not us?" Toriko complained.

"Toriko-san, I believe I haven't seen my cousin in years and I see you just about everyday." Komatsu said plainly.

"Fine, fine."

"What are we going to do about Ray?" Himeko asked Komatsu.

"Hmm...I don't know. We can't keep animals in Hotel Gourmet..."

"I know! We can keep Ray with us!" Rin said, raising her hands rapidly in the air.

"Wouldn't you guys just experiment and study it, Rin-san?" Komatsu said.

"We can have Ray stay with us." Toriko said. "That way, I can have all the caramel I want."

"No, Toriko-san, I don't think that's going to work." Komatsu said. "Oh yeah, that reminds me Himeko-nee. I'll be traveling with Toriko-san from time to time. So I won't be at Hotel Gourmet all the time..."

"That's fine Komatsu. Ah, Mom told me to give something to you. I forgot...where is it..." Himeko started to rummage through her bag.

"Eh? Auntie did? What is it?" Komatsu asked.

"Uhm..." Himeko continued to rummage through the bag. "...I can't remember..." Himeko said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oi, Komatsu, is she really your _older_ cousin? How old is she?" Toriko asked.

"Yes, she is Toriko-san! She's only 26!" Komatsu said. "I should have known that Himeko would have forgotten though..."

In the background, Rin looked at Komatsu in horror. _"Did he just tell a girl's age!?"_

"Is she always like this, Matsu?" Sani asked. "I can feel everything in her bag, and none of them feel special."

"Yes. Wait, you're going through her bag!?" Komatsu screamed.

"Onii-chan! That's rude!" Rin scolded.

"Sani, that is a bit rude to a lady." Coco said.

"Oh? What is this? This...is a piece of plastic?" Sani used his hair to pull out what he was feeling out of Himeko's bag.

Himeko was surprised. He pulled out a piece of square plastic. It held a dried piece of plant, resembling mushrooms.

"Ah, my shroom." Himeko lifted her arms to get it back, but Sani pulled it in front of him.

Sani inspected it closely.

"Oi, Sani, give that back to her." Toriko said.

"That was rude Sani." Coco said.

"This. This is _that_ mushroom, right?" Sani looked at Himeko.

Himeko nodded her head.

"I've never seen it before...but why did you dry it?" Sani asked her.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Toriko asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna know too, Onii-chan!" Rin said.

"Eh? That's a plant from Himeko-nee's garden." Komatsu said.

"To preserve it's taste." Himeko answered.

Coco eyed the mushroom that was dried in the plastic. "That's...the rare mushroom, phoshroom. Right?" Coco asked Himeko.

"Yes."

"Phoshroom!?" Toriko exclaimed.

"The phoshroom is said to grow in under the canopy of the hard-to-find Undine Tree." Coco explained. "It's taste is similar to that of pho, but the quality of the taste is exquisite and packed in such a small mushroom. But...how were you able to find such an item? I've heard that the Undine Tree is usually the habitat of the watigers from it's excess waters and shade it provides." Coco said, wondering how such a person came to obtain such an ingrediant.

Himeko looked at him.

"I want to know the same thing." Sani said as he dropped the dried mushroom back in Himeko's arms.

"That's true..." Toriko said.

"I've never heard of the phoshroom before..." Rin said.

"Oh, that's right...I never told you guys that Himeko-nee was a bishokuya, huh." Komatsu said.

"Bi-" Toriko started.

"-sho-?" Sani said.

"-ku-" Coco said.

"-ya?" Rin finished.

"Eh?"

"Hm."

"What!?"

"Oi Komatsu! She doesn't even look strong! How would she be able to go up against a watiger!?" Toriko exclaimed.

"Uh...well...Himeko-nee is only a Bishokuya legally."

"I see. It's not that hard to be a bishokuya." Sani said.

"Yes, but it still doesn't answer how she was able to obtain such an ingredient." Coco said.

"That's right! That's right! She doesn't even look armed like me!" Rin said.

"Ah, wait. Komatsu, you said that, that plant was a mushroom that she grew in her garden, correct?" Coco said, remembering what Komatsu had said.

"Ah, right."

"But growing an Undine Tree still isn't easy, you would still need the watigers to help water the tree." Coco said.

"That's true but...why don't we hear the answer from the person who got it herself?" Toriko said, looking at Himeko.

Himeko had gained everyone's attention. Her eyes went slightly wide from all the sudden attention.

"Uhm...well..." Himeko quickly moved behind Komatsu.

"Himeko-nee...they're not bad..." Komatsu said as he sweat dropped.

"I raised the watigers..." Himeko said from behind Komatsu as she was bent down.

Komatsu looked at her, remembering his encounter with a watiger. "Eh?"

"Really!?" Toriko asked. "Wow, that's a feat. Are they easy to care for?"

"You raised the watigers!?" Rin said. "What did you use to tame them!?"

"She raised the watigers? Hmph. That's a lot of work. How unbeaut'ful. Why would you raise watigers?" Sani said.

"You raised the watigers for the Undine Tree? That's amazing. How were you able to do that?" Coco said.

"Himeko-nee! When did you do that!?" Komatsu asked.

Himeko fell on her bottom from all the questions. "Uhm...R-R-R-"

"Uh-oh." Komatsu said as he dove behind Toriko.

"What?"

"She's going to call for -"

"Ray!"

A loud crash broke through Toriko's candy home. Ray made a noise as he ran towards Himeko and plopped her over his back. The Carmadillo then quickly ran out. Terry and Obsaurus looked inside then looked at Ray who was running away quickly on his four legs with Himeko on his back.

"This is bad." Komatsu said.

"Eh? Why?" Toriko asked.

"Himeko-nee always hates it when people pressure her with questions. Ahh! What am I going to do now!?" Komatsu said, putting his hands on his head in frustration.

"Eh? What's wrong with that?" Toriko asked.

"Ahhh! When Himeko runs away on Ray they usually go to the cave near home! I didn't think this was going to happen when she came to stay with me! Ah, Toriko-san! We have to go find them!" Komatsu said.

"Oh. Okay! Terry! Obsaursus! Go find Ray and Himeko!"

Terry howled and Obsaurus roared. Terry quickly caught the scent of Ray and followed the path, Obsaurus carried Komatsu on his back as well as Rin.

"Yosh, let's go!" Toriko said as they followed Terry.

"I'll be looking above with Kiss." Coco said.

"This is so unbeaut'ful." Sani said as he reluctantly followed Toriko.

* * *

"Ray...where are we?" Himeko asked as she roamed around the unknown cave.

Ray made an uncertain noise.

"Ray...we're lost." Himeko said, tears pricking her eyes.

Ray seemed to sweat drop.

"K-Komatsu!" Himeko started to call for her younger cousin. "Which way is out?" Himeko started to wander in a random direction, Ray following her.

Himeko and Ray walked up to a fork in the cave. "A fork? That means that the way out is the other way...forks usually appear going deeper in the cave." Himeko turned around again and started walking the opposite direction she went before.

* * *

"Oi Coco! Did you see her!" Toriko yelled as Kiss was landing.

Coco jumped off of Kiss and walked towards the group. He shook his head. "No. I couldn't find anything, not even tracks that Ray would leave." Coco said.

"Eh!? None at all!?" Komatsu yelled.

"Sorry, Komatsu-kun." Coco said.

"Coco, can't you just see into the future to figure out where she is?" Toriko asked.

"Ah, that never occured to me..." Coco said. "But where did Rin and Sani go?"

"Oh, Sani said he was tired and left and Rin was called back by IGO half an hour ago." Toriko explained.

"Oh, okay. Komatsu-kun, if it helps you feel better, I didn't see any shadow of death on Himeko-san." Coco said.

Komatsu smiled slightly. "Really!? That's great then." Komatsu sighed a relieved sigh.

Coco pulled out his orb. "I can see her. It looks like she's somewhere dark. She might be in a nearby cave..." Coco said as he pulled his eyes away from the orb.

"Oh! I remember! There are some caves over there. Let's go, Komatsu." Toriko said.

"Yes, Toriko-san! Himeko-nee, wait for me!" Komatsu yelled as he ran off with Toriko.

Coco looked back at Kiss. "I guess we should go too."

Kiss cawed in answer.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN - In my mind, I can't help but think that Coco is an oblivious person to love. This story will move slowly, but in time, things will progress a bit faster. Please bear with me at the moment. **

**Komatsu's age is 25 years old, but I'd like to change that to be 22 years old...not that it matters much. **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
